Romance and Revelations
by xRubyRedx
Summary: Ginny starts her sixth year with an amazing revelation that she isn't a Weasley! Hehe, but I shan't tell you who she really is! Oh yeah, and it's Ginny/Draco. Please read & review, but be nice, this is my first story! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first story ever. I wasn't going to post it, but then my friends told me it was really good, so I decided to post it anyway! I hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to read and review!

Oh, and pretend the war isn't happening in this story.

**Romance and Revelations**

**Chapter 1: A Surprising Revelation**

Ginny sat back on the uncomfortable benches in the back of the Transfiguration classroom. Next to her, Vanessa's ink well that was supposed to have been transformed from a Raven continued to walk around on its spindly, black legs.

She hated transfiguration, it was with the Hufflepuffs and there always seemed to be one of them that got the spell completely wrong. The last time, one of them had managed to turn their own hand into a bat, which then had to be captured. It was by far her worst class, she never seemed to get a perfect transformation and this was supposed to be one of the hardest classes of the year.

Professor McGonagall noticed her lolling back in her chair. She came over;

"Seeing as you look so bored miss Weasley, I assume you've finished the spell. No? Well why don't you demonstrate it to the rest of the class?" She said sarcastically.

"_Raveninkia Reducto_" she muttered, jabbing her wand towards the Raven.

A jet of light erupted from the tip of her wand, transforming the bird from a large bird to a small intricately decorated ink well inlaid with gold. McGonagall looked shocked.

"Well that's the best spell that I have ever seen miss Weasley."

**xRubyRedx**

After class Blaise Zabini came up to her.

"My mother sent me a letter by special owl, she says that your powers will start to be revealed today," Blaise told her.

"What powers, and why now?" she asked.

"Today is your true seventeenth birthday, and you are my sister."

"It can't be!" she exclaimed.

**xRubyRedx**

But he seemed sincere, and her magic seemed to be much stronger. In potions Slughorn praised her for her draught of living death. In defence against the dark arts her shielding spell was the most powerful. This continued throughout the week. Dumbledore called her into his office the following Monday.

"Your magical prowess is astonishing, would you like to move into the year above?" he asked. "You will have to do a little extra work, but that shouldn't be a problem for you, since you are so gifted."

"I would love to", she replied, thinking that she would now be in the same year as her friends Harry and Hermione and her brother Ron. She joined their year, but Harry for some reason seemed cold to her.

Hermione was even worse than Harry and swung between icy aloofness and just being a plain bitch. Ron was immensely jealous, at least they didn't share too many classes. She hung around Harry but he never noticed her. Perhaps he was jealous, but every time she tried to sway his feelings he would push her away. After that he would talk with Ron, who would tell her to stop being so silly. As if she was a little girl.

**xRubyRedx**

The day started out very badly. Malfoy's potions partner had disappeared to hospital wing, although she suspected the large quantity of firewhisky he'd had at the Hog's Head was the true culprit. She was paired with him.

"Stop sulking and chop the mandrake roots", he said.

She started chopping again, she had been staring at Harry, but realised that Draco had been looking at her. He started stirring the cauldron and she took a proper look at him. He might have been her family's enemy, but she was still able to appreciate how attractive he was.

In fact, she thought, he was one of the most attractive boys in the school. He saw her looking, "see something you like Weasley?" he sneered. Ginny blushed and looked away.

**xRubyRedx**

Blaise and Draco were talking in the Slytherin Common room. "You know the littlest Weasley, the girl, well she was staring at me," said Draco. "What, you gonna go for her?" asked Blaise. "Dunno, she's kind of hot isn't she?"

Blaise looked at Draco, mortified. Unexpectedly he viciously swung his fist. Draco caught it before it hit his nose.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried.

"She's my sister you bastard."

"Seriously? I thought she was some poor Weasley scum."

Blaise nodded, "Malfoy, lay off her," he added in warning tones.

Draco nodded slowly, reeling with the information.

"Alright," he replied at last. "I'm off to bed," he finished lamely.

_**TBC**_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it wasn't long, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Also, sorry about the end. I wasn't sure how to end it, but my lovely beta Chantelle said it would be okay like this. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance and Revelations**

**Chapter 2: A Strange Letter**

Ginny awakened from an oddly pleasant dream. She'd fallen from her broom while playing Quidditch, not that she ever fell in real life, and been rescued by a familiar, yet handsome blonde Slytherin. He'd helped her out of her muddy clothing, and into a nice, warm bath, holding her gently, caressing her smooth skin beneath the water, and kissing her gently on the neck.

She got out of bed, still feeling on top of the world after her glorious dream and cursing her alarm clock. It was defence against the dark arts. Snape would be taking it, so Malfoy was sure to be there. She crossed to her trunk and took out some nice clothes, then went to take a shower. She could almost feel his hands on her, as the water cascaded down her body.

She got out of the shower and started to get dressed, she was wearing her favourite outfit; she wanted Draco to notice her today. Her favourite boots, a nice blue shirt that showed her figure beautifully and a knee length skirt. She noticed a small spot of dirt on it.

"_Scourgify_" she whispered. The skirt became clean instantly. She smiled, that never used to work. She put on her necklace, it was something she had always had, although she'd never mentioned it to her parents in case they accused of her of stealing it. It matched her eyes perfectly. She took the towel off her hair, and with a wave of her wand her hair was beautifully straight. Her hair was not quite the same shade of her families, instead of being that awful carroty ginger that screamed "Weasley"; it was a beautiful wine red.

She hurried down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron shot her a look, that should have shown disapproval of her outfit, had he not have stuffed his mouth so full his cheeks were bulging. At that moment the post owls arrived, one dropped a letter addressed to Ginny. It was written with a long looping handwriting she didn't recognise. After checking the letter, and remembering Hermione's bubotuber incident, she carefully opened it. Inside was a letter, written in the same looped writing as the envelope.

_Dear __Ginevra,_

_As the executor of your late Father's will, I am charged with giving you his instructions..._

She looked around nervously, checking her left and right in case someone was looking over her shoulder.

_Your father wished for me to pass this to you sometime after your seventeenth birthday. I can only offer my sincere apologies for its lateness. Your father was Mister Avani desc. who was married to your mother, Mistress Zabini. You may have heard of your mother's multiple marriages and the tragic demise of her husbands. It was under her instructions that you were hidden with another pure blood family in the expectation of a vengeance against your mother after Mr. Avani's death. _

_In order that you should not question the authenticity of this document, or your true heritage, a Zabini heirloom was given to you. A small jewel on a chain, with a sapphire blue stone set in it. The jewel has a small engraving of the letters GZ on the reverse of it._

She looked at her necklace, she was sure this was some horrible joke. No-one else had ever held the necklace as far as she knew. She quietly left the Great Hall, with the letter clutched tightly in her hand. Disappearing in a dark corner, she flipped the stone over. A look of shock went over her face, and she went white. Clearly visible were the letters GZ, very neatly engraved, so small she could hardly see them.

Quickly taking the letter out, and making sure she was truly alone, she read on:

_I am sure that this news is quite a surprise. _That was an understatement. _You may have noticed some changes regarding your power. The spell placed on you as a small child to protect you from realising your true nature was only to protect you until you were old enough to protect yourself. _

_The spell will have had some consequences to your magical ability, which hopefully will begin to improve dramatically. Blaise Zabini is your half brother. He has been instructed to talk to you. _

Suddenly the conversation with Blaise made more sense. The letter continued, detailing how to contact her mother, and arrangements regarding the Weasleys. It was good as she couldn't bring herself to tell them. 

**xRubyRedx**

She went to defence against the dark arts. She saw Malfoy's partner still hadn't returned, perhaps it was more than the firewhiskies. Then she saw Crabbe had a fresh black eye. Perhaps the welcome back drinks were to blame. She was paired once again with Malfoy. He was definitely looking at her differently. She sat down next to him, he continued looking at her.

"Blaise told me last night that you're one of us," Hissed Malfoy

"One of who?" she replied

"Oh, I dunno, a guy, a muggle, who do you think I mean?" He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "What do you think – a friggin' pure blood. Or are you just some blood traitor Weaslette?"

"Could he be any ruder?" She thought to herself.

"What's Blaise told you then?" She asked in a very innocent, playful voice.

"That you're his sister, or is that too good an idea for a filthy mud-blood-lover like you?" he retorted.

"You're less than half right," she said in a singsong voice. "Could it be that the _great_ Malfoy doesn't know something?"

"Spit it out, you might be a hot-." he stopped suddenly. He regained his composure; "you might be a girl, but I'll still hit you."

She looked at him, startled. She was sure he had just said that she was hot, but then again, he'd threatened to hit her.

"I'm his half sister, if the letter I received this morning is to be believed." She replied at last. He might be an ass, but he was still a good looking one.

He seemed a lot happier all of a sudden. Snape walked in. He glowered at the rest of the class. Malfoy kept talking to her through the whole class.

"You know, if you err, need any help with that work, I-I can work with y-you on it," he said at the end of the class.

She smiled at him. Like _she_ needed help with her work, then she thought again. Was he interested in her, other than the fact she was a Zabini?

**xRubyRedx**

She was on her way back from Quidditch practice that evening. She'd put her wand and robes down to help wrestle the bludgers away. It hadn't been the best practice, so she had volunteered to put the balls back. She had been distracted, there seemed to be someone in the stands watching her, but every time she looked they had gone.

She came back to the changing room and found her wand and robes missing. She stormed out of the changing room.

"Alright guys, who's got my wand?" She yelled; this wasn't funny. Fair enough she hadn't played brilliantly, but this was beyond a joke. A wand was a wand.

She rounded the corner to find some Slytherins she from the fifth year. They were all very large, and there were a good five of them.

"We've heard that you've been looking at Malfoy, Weaslette," said the largest of them, although he seemed to be having difficulty getting his mouth round the "Weaslette".

"We don't like blood traitors looking at pure blood's like Malfoy," said another.

"Crabbe said we should teach you a lesson about staying in your class," shouted one,

"And Goyle said you should be taught to respect your betters," another chimed in.

"Yeah, right," Ginny thought, "as if Goyle could ever think of a sentence that complex".

She turned to run, but one of them used a binding curse. She fell face first onto the ground. If she had her wand she could have done something. She was hit by a paralysing curse. She shouted out, but the largest of them put his boot on her and silenced her;

"Silencio," he spoke, with a satisfied smile, putting weight on her chest. Ginny could do nothing as the rest of them gathered around her. They all froze, almost perfectly still. The leader dropped her Ginny's wand. One of the smaller members of the group fell over, doing nothing to stop himself.

The paralysing curse seemed to be weakening, she looked around. A tall blonde boy was standing a few feet behind the group. He walked over to her. The leader of the group's eyes moved frantically as he saw Malfoy help Ginny to her feet. He put one arm around her and helped her to her feet. She blinked as tears of pain welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I would never have that happen to a pure blood like you," he said softly. "Sometimes my friends don't know their place."

He rounded on the group of attackers, "and sometimes, the younger years don't know when to keep their nose out of my business". Addressing them, he turned, "you only follow my orders, not half-wits like Crabbe and Goyle."

He left the group paralysed; the curse would take a few hours to wear off. He handed Ginny her wand back.

"You know, I could have taken them," Ginny said faintly.

"If you had your wand," Malfoy replied.

"I'm fine, I can get back on my own," she continued. She lifted his arm off her, stumbled and fainted. His strong arms caught her and grasped her. He picked her up in his arms, and carefully carried her up the lawn to the entrance. He paused to wipe a single tear falling down her cheek.

_**TBC**_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please R&R. Sorry about the cliff-hanger ending!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pleasant Awakening**

Ginny awoke, bleary eyed lying on a large comfortable bed. Her head was still spinning; she remembered being paralysed by the Slytherins but after that it was too hard to concentrate. Was she in the hospital wing?

She heard something move in the corner, the noise made her headache worse. She didn't know where she was, but it definitely wasn't the hospital wing. There was no Madam Pomfrey checking up on her. She looked for the source of the noise. She saw Malfoy in the corner. It came back to her in an instant.

Malfoy had paralysed the Slytherins. But why had he helped her? It couldn't be just her newly discovered family. Her head felt like it was splitting open. Malfoy turned round to see her awake.

"Glad you're awake," he said softly.

"I'm... I'm fine, where am I?" she inquire through the mire of her headache.

"You're in my room, being Slytherin prefect does confer some advantages," he explained. "I was wondering whether I should take you to the hospital wing."

"No, really I'm fine," she said quickly.

"You've got quite a nasty cut from your fall, and you took a hit on the head." He pointed to her knee. "Here, this should help with your head," he said, giving her a small bottle with a glass stopper. The liquid inside was a pale pink and smelt pleasantly of roses. She took a sip, and felt the pain in her head recede.

She leant forward to get a proper look around. The room was neatly furnished. Clearly Malfoy had brought a lot of things with him. She saw him broom on the top shelf of a book case, along with a silver cane. There was a general Slytherin theme going on, with most things being either green or black, although the walls were of the same stone as the rest of Hogwarts. There was a window, although it didn't have much of a view. She was used to the heights of the Gryffindor tower.

"How did you get me in here without anyone seeing?" she asked.

"I covered you in my robes, although when you are prefect, no-one tends to ask too many questions," he replied.

"He seems very proud of being prefect" thought Ginny, then again, thinking back to Percy, he was exactly the same.

"Why did you help me? I thought you only looked out for you, you even treat your friends like crap," she said.

"I look out for me and mine," he replied cryptically.

"Well I guess I should thank you Malfoy," said Ginny, she wasn't sure how to take what Malfoy had said.

"Please, call me Draco," he said, as he sat on the bed next to her. She leant slightly towards him. He took the hint and put his arm around her. She turned her head and looked at him. His features looked handsome, his eyes sparkled in the lights, and his lips formed a smile when he realised she was looking at him.

Ginny gently squeezed the hand around her shoulder and leant in closer. She hoped she was right, she hoped he wanted her. Their lips touched briefly, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked at him, studied his face. There was no surprise in it, merely a deep happiness.

She leant in again, kissing him tenderly. The kiss lasted much longer; she opened her lips, allowing his sharp tongue in, feeling it touch hers in a moment of pure bliss. He withdrew slowly, kissing her briefly on the lips again, almost a signature after the long letter of pleasure.

"I'm going to go back to Gryffindor before anyone asks where I have gone," she said at last. She stood up. "When will I see you again?"

"Meet me tomorrow night by the statue of Cornelius the Clumsy, there's a way to this room near there, without passing through the common room," he explained.

"I'll see you soon Draco," she replied.

"See you soon too," he said, with a satisfied smile on his face.

He showed her a door in the back of his closet which allowed her to exit on the second floor. She ran upstairs, to the exclamation of the paintings. Quietly she ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_DIllyDally,"_ she said to the portrait, and it swung open. She stepped through it, out of breath, and not just because of the run.

"We were wondering where you'd got to," said one of the beaters to her. "Sorry we left you behind, but we figured you could put the balls away alone. Also that Slytherin team seemed to be pretty impatient to get on with their practice."

She sat by the fire and started her transfiguration essay. Ron was trying to balance a full glass of water on his nose a few feet away, to an audience of excitable second years.

"Hey Ron, have you done McGonagall's essay?" she asked. Did he know the truth about her?

There was no reply. She went right up to him and asked him again. He put down the glass and without replying to her stormed off.

"He must have been told," she thought to herself.

She found Hermione, who was at least civil.

"Hermione, Ron's being weird, and I need a bit of help with the transfiguration essay," she said.

"You can't blame him for acting a bit strangely, can you, given what he's just found out." Hermione replied. "As long as you promise not to copy it directly, I can give you mine."

"Did Ron tell you about the news?" Ginny asked.

"He did, but I'm going to cut you some slack. As long as you don't change who you are completely, I'll at least talk to you," Hermione replied. "Look, I'm sorry I've been a bit cold to you, I was just worried about what you were doing to Harry."

"I'm not interested in Harry." Ginny replied.

Hermione looked unconvinced, but handed over her essay. Ginny sat back by the fire and worked. She was glad of a distraction from the night's events.

Draco watched Ginny go. He could have offered to let her stay, but that would probably have scared her off. He didn't want to move too fast. Matter of fact, he wanted to see if she would come back the next day. He hoped so.

The last thing he needed was her to think he was coming on too strong and fall back in with the Gryffindor lot. Then again, he thought, she might be in need of some support soon. The truth about her was sure to spread.

He lay back on his bed, thinking of the smell of her hair and the touch of her skin before the soft hand of sleep closed his eyes.

_**TBC**_

A/N: So here's the third chapter, finally! I hope it's long enough for you. Please read and review, and don't worry, I have lots more good stuff planned. Oh, and read my other story that I just posted! It's a present for a friend, and it's Harry/Draco slash, the first time I've written slash, so go easy! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Romance and Revelations**

**Chapter 4: Things Start to Heat Up**

Ginny heard the clocks chime. She'd been lying awake for sometime going over the previous evening's encounter. It still felt unreal, only the scraped skin on her shin and her messy hair convinced her that it hadn't all been a dream.

"Unless I hit my head and imagined it all," she thought. She saw the writing on the back of her hand, reminding her of where to meet Draco. That was all the proof she needed. She was on the verge of fixing the cuts on her leg, but decided to keep them, to remind her that it was real. Her hair was fixed with the flick of her wand.

She looked at the sheet of parchment that served as her diary; she refused to use a book after the incident in her first year. She didn't have too much work to do that evening. Perhaps she would try to get the charms essay done at lunch. She only needed another four or five inches. Still it was boring stuff.

She picked out one of her prettier bras. Perhaps Draco would see it, or perhaps she'd make him wait. She smiled at that mental image. She put on a different skirt, but kept the same boots as yesterday, she only had one good pair. She hoped that her new family would give her a little spending money. She put her robe on over her, it looked like it was cold outside. There was a definite frost on the grass leading to the forest.

"Where did you disappear off to last night?" asked Vanessa. She was sitting next to Ginny in the Great Hall for lunch. "The others were back _way_ before you."

"Oh, I bumped into a few Slytherins that needed to be taught some manners," she replied. "Why, what were you up to?" She asked, quickly moving the conversation on. She would tell Vanessa soon, but not until she was sure it wasn't a cruel joke by Draco.

"Oh, I was just struggling with the herbology work. You seem to have got a lot better at everything recently." Vanessa replied. "Are you free tonight, I'm in the mood for a bit of a girls' night in."

"Errmm..." said Ginny trying to be as non committal as possible.

"Oh what better things have you got to?" Vanessa snatched Ginny's parchment and read it. "Oh like this will take you long. Come on, it's not like you've got a date or something is it?"

"Course not," Ginny said quickly...too quickly.

"Have you?" Asked Vanessa, shocked.

"Maybe, but I don't know whether it will work out. I'm not saying who it is." She replied. "Besides, I don't think you will know him."

"Go on, please tell me, if I don't know him, what harm can it do?" Vanessa pleaded.

"If you do though, you could do a lot. You know how quickly things spread around here," said Ginny.

Vanessa nodded knowledgably, the rumour about her making out with a drunk fourth year Hufflepuff had dogged her for months last year.

"Fair enough," she replied at last, "but if this gets serious, please tell me."

"Agreed," replied Ginny. She made her excuses and left, not wanting Vanessa to remember the rumour about her new family. Besides she had an essay to finish.

The work done, she went off to transfiguration. It was with the Ravenclaws, who at least seemed to be a bit more proficient than the Hufflepuffs.

She was a little disappointed that it wasn't with Slytherin, but then again, she thought, it would be difficult to make eyes at Draco without anyone else noticing. Even if Goyle had been told not to attack her, there was always a risk from Crabbe. Then again you could tell those two something twenty times and it still wouldn't stick.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of staring at the bell she had transformed from a bat. The room was very loud, with some of the bells emitting high pitched squeaks, and some flying around, ringing as they hit something. On the plus side, McGonagal was far too busy to notice her sitting back in her chair. She got started on the essay she had been set. She planned to spend as little of her evenings working as possible.

She had dinner with the rest of the Gryffindors and made her excuses to her friends. Vanessa gave her a wink and whispered;

"Take care now, don't do anything I wouldn't."

That didn't leave much she couldn't do, Vanessa had always been a bit adventurous, although Ginny doubted if she had lost her virginity.

"I'll be good," she replied quietly, before walking off. She made for the library first, and then when she was sure no one was following she found the statue of Cornelius the Clumsy and waited. Draco turned up a minute or so early.

"Been here long?" Draco asked. He seemed very happy to see her again.

"Not long," she replied, although she had been there for at least ten minutes. She was never late if she could avoid it. Draco kissed her gently on the lips, and after checking both directions that they weren't followed, lifted the corner of a tapestry. On her exit the night before, Ginny hadn't had the time to look at the walls. She saw they were decorated with the pictures and portraits of hundreds of young men, all of whom were wearing their prefect badges. Draco opened the door at the end of the passage with a small silver key and strode into his room.

They both sat on the bed side by side, turning to face one another, they leant towards each other. Ginny took control, holding the back of Draco's head, slowly bringing their lips together. She felt his tongue delicately lick her lips, and pass through, caressing the tip of her tongue. She brought her tongue into his mouth and allowed it to stroke the roof of his mouth.

After a short while, they withdrew, both smiling.

"Draco, why did you save me last night?" She asked. The question had been flitting in her mind all day. "A week ago, you thought I was just some poor, blood traitor." It was true, he had always looked down on the Weasleys as though he might catch some sort of horrible disease from them.

"I don't know, you're very hot." He replied.

"Ugh, typical guy," she thought.

"But there's more to you than that. You're clever, pure blooded, an amazing witch. You can hold a conversation with me, and you're not afraid of me, which is more than anyone in Slytherin." He said. "Do you have any idea how tedious it is for me to see all the girls only like me because my Dad's important or because they know they have to?"

"But I'm still a Gryffindor, the hat could see past my disguise I have no doubt," she returned, hoping that he wouldn't kick her out.

"I know, I've been thinking about that. But most of your ideals are going to have been taught to you by the Weasleys." He was doing his best not to look disgusted when he said Weasley. "Either way, as long as you are a Zabini, I don't care, I like you, regardless of who you were."

"Thank you," she said. She was relieved, all her worries had been for nothing. She leaned in toward him. The kissed deeply and passionately, his tongue dancing on hers, her senses were going wild. She felt his hands drop down her back, finding the lump caused by her bra strap. She pulled back, and Draco looked embarrassed. She took her jumper off, she was wearing a low cut top. She saw his eyes dart downwards briefly and giggled.

"Would you like me to take my top off?" she asked, watching his reaction. Draco looked slightly taken aback, then he smiled. She took it off, leaving only her bra. He needed no prompting and carefully undid the fastening, his fingers gently ran down from her shoulders, towards her breasts, stroking the nipples until they stood hard.

He removed his shirt and she put her arms around him, feeling the muscles beneath the skin. They embraced, Ginny felt her breasts squashed against Draco's chest. She kissed him, tongue darting between his lips, brushing his tongue. She leant backward onto the bed, allowing him on top of her, she felt his weight on top of her, and his kisses made all her thoughts and worries irrelevant.

They talked at length that evening about anything and everything. At last she checked her watch. It was nearly half past midnight, and much as she liked Draco, there was no way she was spending the night with him, at least not yet. Before she left Draco asked;

"What are you up to over Christmas?"

"I don't know, normally I would stay here or go home to the Weasleys', but I'm not sure that they would be too happy to see me. I assume that Mrs. Zabini will at some stage want to see her estranged daughter!" she said.

"If you're free at some stage, I would like you to visit me," he said. "I will have to clear that with my father, but I doubt he will have a problem if I tell him of your true heritage."

"Go ahead," she said. It was likely to be known to Mr Malfoy already, she thought. "I would be delighted to drop by. Shall I see you tomorrow same time?"

"If that is a good time for you, I'd love to see you." He replied.

They kissed deeply again. Ginny pulled her top back on, and quietly crept back up to the Gryffindor common room. There were a few people clustered by the fire, no one noticed her come back in. Vanessa had clearly gone off to bed. Ginny yawned and climbed the staircase to the girl's dorm.

_**TBC**_

A/N: So I've finished the next chapter! Things are finally heating up. But don't worry, I've got lots more planned. I think maybe next chapter we'll see Blaise again, and maybe the Golden Trio, but I'm not sure yet so I'm not making any promises. See you soon and don't forget to check out my other story! Please R and R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Romance and Revelations**

**Chapter 5:** **A Brother's Approval?**

Ginny woke early and went for a long shower. She needed time alone to think about how to tell Vanessa. She deserved to know the truth, the rest of the house would find out in due course, but she needed to tell her friends beforehand.

She stepped under the hot water. She thought about how best to break the news. It was probably best to lead with the Zabini issue. After that, the whole "I'm going out with Draco Malfoy," would probably seem a bit less important. Stepping out, wrapping herself in towel, she sat down on her bed, summoning up the courage to tell Vanessa.

She got dressed, watching for Vanessa to wake up. She waited in the common room, it would be virtually empty in the morning, and she wanted the privacy that would afford her. Finally Vanessa came down the stairs, Ginny had been pacing up and down by the fire. They had a short while until breakfast.

"Vanessa, I need to talk to you," she said before Vanessa could leave.

"Sure, that's what friends are for, what do you need?" the other replied.

"I've got some quite big news..." Ginny tailed off. "Ermm, not really sure how to say this, but I'm not a Weasley."

Vanessa looked a little taken aback, but her expression changed immediately.

"That explains what Ron was talking about."

It was Ginny's turn to look confused.

"He was talking yesterday evening about a message from his mother. I only heard about half the conversation, but he was saying that "sixteen years and she only tells me now," I guess that Ron knows about this," Vanessa explained.

"Well, it's true, I'm apparently a Zabini, and placed under the Weasley's protection against one of my late father's family revenge."

"A Zabini!" Exclaimed Vanessa, Ginny shushed her. "But I thought they were pretty much as Slytherin as they came."

"Oh thanks Vanessa," Ginny replied.

"Well I guess the fact you're in Gryffindor means that you aren't quite like them," Vanessa replied. "How long have you known?"

"I've only know for a few days," Ginny replied, "I didn't tell you at first because I wasn't sure it was true, and then I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"As long as you don't start hating the non-pure bloods, I guess I'll stick by you." Vanessa replied, giving Ginny a long hug. Vanessa's parents were both magical, although her mother was a muggle-born.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, a tear trickling down her cheek as she withdrew from the hug. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you the other news?"

"I hope it's not quite so big," she replied.

"Well, that's for you decide I suppose," Ginny said.

"Spit it out already!" Vanessa clearly wanted to know. "Is it about this boy?"

"Yes, I am going out with someone, but please don't spread it around." Ginny pleaded, Vanessa nodded.

"Not a word."

"Well I'm going out with Draco Malfoy," Ginny whispered. Vanessa smiled immediately, and gave her another hug.

"I figured it was him; he was looking at you all through lunch yesterday. I'm happy for you," she replied. "Although try to get him to relax a bit on the muggle-borns."

"How should I do that?" asked Ginny.

"You can probably think of at least one way!" Replied Vanessa, giggling a little.

They continued chatting before going to breakfast. Ginny couldn't believe that Vanessa had suggested _that_. That would be going a little too fast. She resolved to take it as fast as she was comfortable with. She wasn't going to be as submissive to Draco as most of the Slytherins seemed to be.

She was a little worried about telling some of her other friends. Ron probably already hated her, so that would make telling Harry and Hermione that bit more difficult. She sighed; life always seemed to get more complicated.

She had potions that afternoon, Draco took the bench next to her, he must have talked to the rest of his house about her. Well, it couldn't hurt to have the Slytherins off her back, although she wondered if the message would get through Crabbe and Goyles' thick skulls. They continued giving her filthy looks, although she couldn't tell if it was supposed to be an elitist smirk, or they just had a bad smell under their noses.

Draco looked very happy to see her. It was a shame that she couldn't have much of a conversation; they were brewing the _Wolfsbane_ potion, which needed near silence as it brewed. The sound of talking would apparently decrease the effectiveness of the potion. That or Slughorn just wanted them to be quiet. She could only whisper a little to Draco to confirm their meeting that night before Slughorn shushed them.

It was definitely on at least. She rushed upstairs to wash her hair again to wash the smell of potions out. She couldn't tell exactly what it was but the smell made her want to retch. Cleaned up she went to dinner; Vanessa had saved her a seat at least. No-one asked her about her family, she was glad, although she knew it couldn't last for long. She resolved to talk to Hermione and Harry if she could that night.

She set off to meet Draco. On her way, she bumped into Blaise. Evidently he'd been waiting for her.

"Malfoy told me you'd be going this way," he said.

"Did he?" she was a little annoyed. What right had Draco got to tell everyone where she would be.

"Look, it's important. Draco told me he thought you were hot a few days ago, and he's been acting a bit weird, so I guessed something was up between you," he explained. "My mother- your mother, whatever, told me to tell you that you are welcome to come back home to your true family this Christmas."

"I don't know her, I don't even know you, she continued. "I assume that you know everything that's happened."

"I've only recently been told. I'm going into Hogsmeade this weekend. Can I meet you there to get to know you?"

He was going to try to act like an over-protective brother, she knew it. But on the other hand, at least she would be able to know what her mother was like.

"Fine, I'll walk into town with you, and we'll find somewhere to talk. I'm meeting Draco in town anyway."

"You be careful," he replied. She was right. Still on the other hand, he wasn't trying to stop her.

She bid him goodnight and hurried off down the corridor.

By nine she was standing outside the statue. She thought it best to wait for Draco to let her in. She didn't want to give off a desperate vibe. Sure enough, Draco appeared a moment later, and led her back to his room. She kissed him on the lips as he put his arms around her.

"I've talked to my father, and you can definitely come over at some stage in the holidays," he said. "Mother would love to meet you, she was at your mother's last couple of weddings."

"Oh, thanks," she replied. "I'm going back to meet my real mother over Christmas, so I guess it will be a relief to see someone I know."

Draco looked pleased at this. In a moment they were on his bed. Ginny threw her top off, and almost ripped Draco's shirt off. He smiled at that, sensing her passion. He held her tightly as she sat on his lap, facing him, legs wrapped around his torso. He gently undid her bra, carefully removing it, throwing it on the bed with her top. She pressed her weight forward until they were both lying half naked, Ginny on top. She could feel her heart beating fast as she kissed Draco again.

She felt his hand sliding down her back to her ass, squeezing it. She let out an involuntary giggle, but let him continue. All of sudden his hand was sliding down, stroking her waist, going between her legs. She cleared her throat. He apologised immediately.

"Do you not want me to?" he asked.

Ginny licked her lips, she wanted him to, but at the same time she wasn't entirely comfortable with it. Was he going too fast.

"I'm not having sex until I'm ready," she said at last.

"That's fine, but this isn't sex," he replied. He had a point, and she relented. His hand alighted under her skirt. She couldn't help but smile now.

She put her hand on his crotch, and began to rub gently. His hand stopped moving for a moment until he remembered what he was doing. She got off him for a moment, and dropped her skirt, he was rubbing quite vigorously now, it felt good, but it was a little too rough.

"Go easy down there," she said.

He muttered an apology and the rubbing calmed down. She undid his trousers, sliding them down. "He was definitely turned on now," she thought.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

He nodded silently, clearly speech was beyond him at this point. She reached into his underwear, rubbing her hand on his cock. He carefully moved her knickers out of his hand's way. _That_ felt good, very good. In a moment they both reached their climax together, she moaned in pleasure and lay back, panting.

Draco cleaned himself off, they both lay back and held each other. She felt his hand on her shoulder, tenderly stroking her hair.

"Thank you," he said after some time. "That was amazing."

"You're more than welcome," she replied.

"How have the rest of your house reacted to the news about your family?" he asked.

"I've not told them yet," she responded. "But I want to tell them myself, so can you not spread it around, at least not yet."

"Only a couple of people in Slytherin know," he said. "And they aren't really in any position to blab that."

They continued chatting about their houses, before moving on to the matter of coincidences. When Ginny next looked at her watch, it was nearly one. "Guess I'm not telling Hermione or Harry tonight," she concluded.

She yawned; "I better get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow night if that's okay with you. You'll be in my dreams tonight," he said.

She smiled at the image. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, narrowly avoiding Filch doing his rounds. Fortunately he'd put the sound of her footsteps down an open window. She had to be a bit more careful.

She found the common room almost deserted, with only a couple of people slumped in their chairs by the fire, an unfinished scroll on their laps.

_**TBC**_

A/N: So there's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Not sure yet what's coming next, at some point I'll write about the holidays, she also needs to talk to the Golden Trio, and there's the Hogsmeade trip. Oh, and at some point there'll be more... sexy bits. Maybe. Not sure yet. Please r&r!


End file.
